A cylinder of a strut type shock absorber is connected to a knuckle spindle using, for example, a knuckle bracket.
The knuckle bracket comprises an outer bracket and an inner bracket. The outer bracket is formed into a substantial U shape with a main part surrounding the outer circumference of the cylinder and a pair of outer plates which projects laterally from both ends of the main part. The inner bracket is disposed inside the outer bracket. The inner bracket comprises a main part in contact with the outer circumference of the cylinder and a pair of inner plates projecting laterally from both ends of the main part. The inner bracket is welded to the outer bracket such that the inner plates overlap the outer plates.
The knuckle spindle comprises a connecting part inserted between the inner plates. Nuts are secured onto bolts passed through the outer plates, inner plates and the connecting part so as to fix the knuckle spindle to the knuckle bracket.
JPH09-052504A published by the Japan Patent Office in 1997, proposes the provision of a pair of guides having an outwardly curved shape on the leading edges of the inner plates in order to assist insertion of the connecting part of the knuckle spindle into a space between the inner plates.